


Online Board Games Night

by Mary_West



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: COVID19, Chatlogs, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, based on a real incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_West/pseuds/Mary_West
Summary: The Usual Board Games group are meeting online instead of in person, thanks to COVID lockdown. But there's technical issues.One-shot short fic for the fun of it. Based on a real-life incident between two people where we did wonder if they were more than friends. It really wasn't too hard to convert it to Reylo. Also submitted to Reylo Prompts but I had to write it before the prompt came out :-)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 104
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Online Board Games Night

Characters:

Rey: ReyOfLight  
Ben Solo: KyloRen  
Armitage: HugsMeTight  
Rose: GingersRose  
Poe: Dameroned  
Finn: SharkFinn

**_[19:01_ ** _] **< <Chat has been created by GingersRose>>**_

**_[19:02_ ** _] **< <SharkFinn has joined the channel>> **_

[19:02] SharkFinn: Heya Rose. How's little Paige going?

[19:03] GingersRose: Her daddy is amazing. He's putting her down now. I can't believe how good he is at getting her to sleep. He'll be on in a moment.

[19:03] SharkFinn: Cool. Just logging into Board Games Stadium now.

[19:04] GingersRose: So how are you and Poe going? This is your first time moving in with a boyfriend, isn't it?

[19:05] SharkFinn: Yeah. It's a bit scary, but I'm glad. I couldn't have coped with six weeks of lockdown without seeing him. He's … something special.

[19:05] GingersRose: We all called it.

[19:05] SharkFinn: Shaddup.

[19:06] GingersRose: YLIAYKI How's Rey taking the whole thing.

[19:07] SharkFinn: Oh she was totally cool with it.

[19:07] GingersRose: Didn't mind being left by herself in the flat?

[19:08] SharkFinn: Actually she's thinking of moving too. Finding a smaller place or something. Anyway, she's got most of her stuff packed already.

[19:08] GingersRose: She's got until next Monday to move or she's stuck there.

[19:08] SharkFinn: Already?

[19:09] GingersRose: Three days. You didn't see all the people trying to drive out of state?

[19:10] SharkFinn: Shit yeah. Look, I gave her a month's rent anyway, so that should tide her over. And half my hoard of TP.

[19:10] GingersRose: That would help, yeah.

[19:11] SharkFinn: Wish she'd see how much Ben likes her.

[19:12] GingersRose: Well it's not going to happen with lockdown, is it? Gonna have to wait another six weeks to get those two to talk.

[19:13] SharkFinn: The way those two snipe at each other in chat, it's like they were already married. Which reminds me, she said she'd be on about 8.

[19:13] GingersRose: Cool. I think Ben said much the same. BRB

 **_[19:13_ ** _] ** <<GingersRose is AFK>> **_

**_[19:16_ ** _] ** <<HugsMeTight has joined the channel>> **_

[19:16] HugsMeTight: Heya Finn! Where's Poe?

[19:16] SharkFinn: Just finishing the washing up.

[19:17] HugsMeTight: Cool. Rose is kissing Paige goodnight and making tea. And I believe I made a promise last game.

[19:17] SharkFinn: You couldn't beat me in Seven Wonders if you tried, Armie.

[19:18] HugsMeTight: Challenge accepted.

**_[19:20_ ** _] ** <<GingersRose is no longer AFK>> **_

[19:20] GingersRose: I'd better warn you, Finn. Armie has been jonesing to thrash your butt for a week.

[19:21] SharkFinn: Bring it. Or once the others are on, that is.

**_[19:25_ ** _] ** <<Dameroned has joined the channel >> **_

[19:25] Dameroned: Hey all

[19:25] GingersRose: Poe! *Sends hugs*

[19:25] HugsMeTight: Hey man. You're not too crowded over there?

[19:26] Dameroned: Nah. 'cept Finn keeps hogging the pillows.

[19:26] GingersRose: Too much info!

[19:26] SharkFinn: And he snores.

[19:27] GingersRose: So cute together.

[19:27] SharkFinn: Logging in now.

[19:27] Dameroned: What are we playing?

[19:27] SharkFinn: Seven Wonders. Armie is after my blood.

[19:28] Dameroned: Not surprised after last time.

[19:29] SharkFinn: It's a premium game, right? You ok to set it up, Armie?

[19:29] HugsMeTight: No probs. But hang off that until the others get here.

[19:30] SharkFinn: Cool. Quick Love Letter while we're waiting?

[19:30] HugsMeTight: Setting it up now.

[19:30] Dameroned: You can send me love letters any day, Finn.

[19:31] GingersRose: Get a room.

[19:31] SharkFinn: We did. :-)

[19:33] HugsMeTight: You right there, Poe?

[19:34] Dameroned: Error message. Hang on.

[19:34] GingersRose: ?

[19:35] Dameroned: What the hell? What does this mean: _WARNING: POSSIBLE RULES VIOLATION – Two logins from the same IP address. Invalid unless playing from Premium account._

[19:35] GingersRose: Hahahahah!

[19:36] HugsMeTight: S'okay. It just means that because you and Finn are at the same IP, so using the same Internet connection, the system isn't happy.

[19:36] SharkFinn: Why?

[19:37] HugsMeTight: So that one person doesn't set up a fake account to play against to boost their ratings. Rose and I had the same problem when we started playing. That's why we've got the Premium account.

[19:38] Dameroned: So if you're both Premium, you get to play from the same IP?

[19:39] GingersRose: Yeah. Although we got the Premium for other reasons.

[19:40] Dameroned: Right.

[19:42] SharkFinn: Wait? I just got a message saying I had a Premium membership? Did you just …?

[19:42] Dameroned: Consider it your housewarming present.

[19:43] SharkFinn: <3 <3 <3 Love you.

[19:44] GingersRose: Room. Now. Or play.

[19:45] Dameroned: Fine, Princess.

**_[19:50_ ** _] ** <<KyloRen has joined the channel>> **_

[19:50] Dameroned: Ben!

[19:51] GingersRose: Hey! You're a bit early. We're just having a quick game of Love Letter before Armie and Finn face off on Seven Wonders.

[19:52] KyloRen: Good evening all. They're still talking to each other after that one?

[19:52] HugsMeTight: I've revised my military strategy. Finn is toast.

[19:53] KyloRen: Remind me not to sit next to you.

[19:53] SharkFinn: Rose? How the hell did you know I had a Bishop?

[19:54] GingersRose: Lucky guess. Hi, Ben!

[19:54] SharkFinn: Oh, sorry – Heya, Ben. How's work?

[19:55] KyloRen: Nothing like spending half the day tapping your fingers because Head Office upgraded the Virtual Desktop but didn't test it properly. I couldn't even log in.

[19:55] Dameroned: Oh that sucks. What did you end up doing?

[19:57] HugsMeTight: Take that, your royal Pain in the Backside!

[19:57] GingersRose: Is that any way to speak to your loving wife? Oh you bitch!

[19:58] HugsMeTight: Heh.

[19:58] SharkFinn: Nice move with that Prince, Armie.

[19:59] HugsMeTight: She had it coming. No, wait!

[20:00] SharkFinn: My game, I believe.

[20:00] HugsMeTight: You took my Countess?

[20:00] SharkFinn: It was the highest card left. One more before Rey gets here?

[20:01] HugsMeTight: Hit that rematch button and expect no mercy.

[20:02] KyloRen: Nothing, really. Curled up on the couch with a good book for a while. Ate lunch.

[20:02] Dameroned: Worse ways to spend the day.

[20:02] KyloRen: dfjioaer uvan SSSSS

[20:02] GingersRose: You ok there Ben?

[20:03] KyloRen: Sorry – cat on the keyboard.

[20:03] GingersRose: You've got a CAT? Since when, Ben Solo?

[20:04] KyloRen: It was getting too quiet in the apartment, so I got a cat.

[20:05] Dameroned: Yeah, I hear the shelters are almost empty.

[20:05] HugsMeTight: But a cat? Ben, you're allergic?

[20:06] KyloRen: So you'd better all buy stocks in allergy meds. I'm taking them daily.

[20:06] GingersRose: Boy cat or girl cat?

[20:06] KyloRen: Boy.

[20:07] D: PET TAX!

[20:07] KyloRen: What?

[20:07] SharkFinn: You talk about a pet on channel, you've got to post pics.

[20:07] KyloRen: I will. Later. Don't we have a game to play?

**_[20:08_ ** _] ** <<ReyOfLight has joined the channel>> **_

[20:08] ReyOfLight: Heyyyy.

[20:08] Dameroned: Rey! *Glomps*

[20:08] SharkFinn: Peanut! How are you?

[20:09] ReyOfLight: Tired.

[20:10] SharkFinn: What have you been up to?

[20:10] ReyOfLight: Rearranging stuff. Things in boxes.

[20:11] SharkFinn: I hear you.

[20:12] HugsMeTight: We haven't started the next game of Love Letter, so let's get Seven Wonders set up. You logged into BGS, Rey?

[20:12] ReyOfLight: Give me a moment.

[20:13] SharkFinn: You ok by yourself over there, peanut?

[20:13] ReyOfLight: What?

[20:13] SharkFinn: In the flat with Beebee. That big ginger is almost as cute as Armie!

[20:14] GingersRose: Eyes off my man, Finn. You've got your own now.

[20:14] Dameroned: <3

[20:15] ReyOfLight: Yeah, I'm coping. But I'll fight you on who's cuter.

[20:15] GingersRose: Hey, you missed the big news!

[20:16] ReyOfLight: Paige called you Mommy?

[20:17] GingersRose: *laughs* She's only two months old. Not quite yet. No, Ben's got himself a boyfriend.

[20:18] ReyOfLight: What? How the ….?

[20:18] Dameroned: He walked on his keyboard a bit ago. It's a cat!

[20:19] ReyOfLight: Oh.

[20:19] SharkFinn: Remember when he showed up to that last board games night at Armie and Rose's place with his eyes streaming, sneezing uncontrollably.

[20:20] KyloRen: Don't remind me. I felt terrible.

[20:20] Dameroned: Yeah, he'd been at someone's house where there was a cat, and got a face full of fur.

[20:21] KyloRen: At least it taught me which allergy meds are non-drowsy.

[20:22] GingersRose: If you hadn't woken up by noon the next day, I was going to call you an ambulance. You ok now?

[20:22] KyloRen: I'll live. And I've now got a cat on my lap, purring happily.

[20:23] HugsMeTight: We going to play then?

[20:24] GingersRose: Send out those invites.

[20:24] ReyOfLight: Logging in now.

[20:24] Dameroned: I am so in.

[20:25] SharkFinn: Brace yourself, Armie. Your arse is mine.

[20:26] GingersRose: Finn !!!!!

[20:27] SharkFinn: Gamewise. You get the rest.

[20:27] KyloRen: I'm set.

[20:30] ReyOfLight: Peeps? I've got a problem.

[20:30] SharkFinn: What's up, Peanut?

[20:30] ReyOfLight: I can't accept the invite.

[20:31] Dameroned: Working fine for me.

[20:31] GingersRose: Is there an error message?

[20:32] ReyOfLight: _WARNING: POSSIBLE RULES VIOLATION – Two logins from the same IP address. Invalid unless playing from Premium account._

[20:32] GingersRose: Girl! You didn't!

[20:33] Dameroned: No way.

[20:33] SharkFinn: BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA

[20:34] KyloRen: What's happening?

[20:35] HugsMeTight: You, my old friend, are busted. Now put Beebee down and go buy your girlfriend a Premium account.

[20:36] ReyOfLight: I hate you all.


End file.
